l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Praguepride
Welcome Hi, welcome to L5r: Legend of the Five Rings! Thanks for your edit to the Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Majushi (Talk) 15:22, 7 April 2010 Yut Hey. I was just wondering where you found the information on the Yut boardgame? I've never heard of it before, and the article needs a source... --Majushi 21:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Emerald Empire, The Legend of the Five Rings Companion 3ED pg.58 Praguepride 02:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. Remember to add those references when you are putting in the information. See what I did over on Shogi as a reference... --Majushi 07:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) L5R Novels Hey. Just wanted to note that the Clan War novels aren't strictly considered canon, so unless you really have to please don't quote them as references. If you have to (I did with some of the Dragon stuff, like Hitomi's cousin), make sure to use specific page numbers for the quotes. The entire book is too wide a range for a reference. Other than that, keep up the good work. --Majushi 10:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) How can the Clan Wars books be considered "non-canon"? :That's an excellent question. It's kinda hard to answer in short, but I'll give it a try. The problem with the Clan War Novels were that they were written by several different authors, many of which didn't know much about the setting they were writing about. There are many, many inconsistencies which contradict definite canon sources. Many people disregard the book entirely. I feel that is a little harsh, as at their core they are the story that happened. What I suggest is to use them as sources when there are no other sources to contradict them. Make sure to quote specific page numbers such as the pages where Aramoro is put in charge of Dairu, or Tetsuo's meeting with Kisada etc. Those are valuable pieces of information, that aren't contradicted by other sources. :As for Shoju's confrontation with Toturi. There are many sources with different details. There are many players who view it differently. Some say Shoju gave up. Others claim Toturi beat him fair. What different people think is irrelevant. The general gist is that Shoju realized his errors, and in that moment Toturi capitalized and killed him. Where he was stabbed and how is difficult to narrow down from different sources. The thing about it weighing heavily on Toturi was good though. We need a source for that one. --Majushi 14:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I noticed you removed all of the quotes on Satsu and Kaelung. I understand why you did it, and I agree that I put too many up there. I would like to ask you to not simply remove content from pages here without first asking questions on their talk pages. Some of those quotes were unnessesary, but a couple were good examples of the personalities of the character shining through. Next time you want to start removing stuff at least ask first on the page's talk page ok? --Majushi 12:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC)